


To All The Boys I Loved Before

by emm273



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emm273/pseuds/emm273
Summary: Claire Beauchamp has her own way of dealing with love. She writes love letters, pouring her heart out, saying the words she can't say out loud. She never sends them though. She keeps them tucked away, only keeping them to remind her of the way she felt at the time. Well, until her secret letters ended up in the hands of her former crushes: Jamie, Frank, John, and Joe.A modern Outlander/To All the Boys I've Loved Before AU





	To All The Boys I Loved Before

_That unbelievable heartwarming feeling you get when you see someone you really like. Butterflies, sweating hands and your heart beating so fast, you are afraid you are going to faint._

We have all been in love, maybe just once, Claire on the other half have been in love four times.

Her first love was when she was in Year 8, Frank Randall. She met him at a Model United Nations conference. He was the United Kingdom and she was Sweden. He was intelligent and polite, more mature than any other boy she met. She fell instantly.

Claire wrote her first letter that night. They never talked again after the conference was over but he was her first love, or what she thought was love at the time.  
  
Then there was John Grey, Claire wrote his letter the night after the school dance. Normally she wouldn’t go to a school dance but her sister, Gail, forced her to go telling her she would regret it if she didn’t go. Her best friend Geillis left her to dance with Rupert, leaving Claire bored and wanting to go home. John walked up to her and asked her to dance, the first boy to ever do so. They spent the rest of the night laughing and genuinely having a great time. She thanked Gail for making her go to the dance when she got home that night and John’s letter was placed with the one she wrote to Frank.   
  
Her next letter was, well, complicated to say the least. The letter was to Joe Abernathy. They had known each other since they were babies. Their moms were best friends and they grew up next door to each other. She could talk to him about anything and everything and they were always there for each other. But when Joe started dating Gail, her sister, Claire realized that her feelings towards her best friend were more than just friendly. Gail and Joe became a couple but they still didn’t want her to feel left out or feel like things were changing so the 3 of them would hang out all the time. What they didn’t know was that it broke her heart to see them together.   
Claire wrote the letter to let out her feelings and to hopefully move on. And it worked. The release of those feelings let her move on and she finally felt free of those emotions she had felt for so long.  
  
Her last letter was to Jamie Fraser, the team captain of the Rugby team. Claire wrote his letter when she got home from her first party. Her friend at the time, Geneva Dunsany, forced her to go to the party because Geneva’s crush Jamie was there. Geneva came up with the idea to play Spin the Bottle in hopes of getting to kiss Jamie. But when it was Claire’s turn to spin the bottle, it landed on none other than Jamie Fraser. She tried to get out of kissing him but when he took her face in his hands she just couldn’t help it. The kiss was short and sweet but the butterflies in her stomach and the tingling on her lips lasted the rest of the night. He was her first kiss.  
  
Claire never planned on sending the letters to the boys she used to love; She never wanted to forget those intense feelings she had when she wrote them. She wanted to be able to read them and remember those emotions she was feeling, no matter how fleeting they were. She never thought that any of the boys would see them…

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but imagine Jamie and Claire when I watched To All the Boys I've Loved Before and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Thank you to Victoria (Ao3: @wikki5 Tumblr: @bonniebird17) for pushing me to write this and being my editor. I wouldn't have done this without her! This is my first time writing fanfic so please let me know what you think!


End file.
